Jews Only
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Kyle's mom creates an only Jew club. Will it work out for Kyle? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm finally starting the story you have all been waiting for! This will be a novel, and I have no ideal how long it will be, but long enough I'm sure! Anyways, it's time to get on with Jews Only! **

**Chapter 1**: **Intro**

Mr. Hankey. He was the only one who understood at that time. At Christmas time. He was his only REAL best friend during the Holidays. Well, things were ok between him and his friends. In the third grade, he was excluded from any Christmas activities, because he was...JEWISH. But then Stan said "this Hanukkah stuff is ok". Hanukkah was cool and interesting. And Mr. Hankey was real. But he was the only one who understood. Things still seemed the same.

"You can't come to church with us, because you don't believe in the birth of Christ!" Eric Cartman exclaimed.

"Shut up, Cartman!" Stan Marsh cried, and then turned to his best friend. "Kyle, you can come to church with us. But really, you won't follow along with anything."

Kyle felt hurt. But Stan was right. The only thing that Kyle would want to do is go to the toilet for his other best friend to come out. And the talking piece of crap was the only friend that Kyle could talk to.

Easter wasn't any different. For Kyle, he and his people didn't celebrate anything during that time of year. No Easter bunny, no Easter eggs, no games, and the start of it, the Crusificiton to learn. It was because he was...JEWISH. Kyle doesn't know anything about Easter. Nothing. It's like some big 10th grade Geometry or something. And again, he felt excluded.

The four boys sat outside, passing the basket full of candy. Kenny MCckormic passed it to Cartman, and Cartman passed it to Stan. And after Stan got his candy, he passed the basket to Kyle, who was about to reach for some candy, but the basket was snatched away.

"Kyle can't have any Easter candy!" the fat boy exclaimed. "He's Jewish, and he doesn't celebrate Easter!"

"Cartman, Kyle can have some candy," Stan tried to explain.

"He cannot take candy from the Easter basket. His hands should never reach down there."

Stan looked at his best friend, and sighed. "Here Kyle," He gave him one of his pieces, just so Kyle didn't have to reach his hand in the basket.

Kyle took it, but felt hurt, and felt the tears in his eyes as he started eating the candy.

_Nothing will be the same. And it's my fault. It's because I'm...Jewish._


	2. Chapter 2: What what what!

**If you guys have any ideas for this story, then please tell me! So lets get on with it!**

**Chapter 2**: **What what what!**

At South Park Elementary, half of the 4th grade class was asleep as Mr. Garrison was giving a lame lecture. "People are stupid," he said, "especially kids. They don't think, and do stuff stupid that would get them hurt. Like walk backwards, or jump off a building."

"Mr. Garrison?" Kyle asked as he rose his hand.

The teacher sighed. "What is it Kyle?"

"I don't think kids would jump off a building."

"Ptt, only the stupid Jews would," Cartman said silently, that only Kyle could here him.

The Jew gave him a glare, but before he could say anything, the teacher spoke up.

"It's just an example, Kyle. Besides, I'm sure at least one of you would be stupid enough to do something like that."

The kids looked around, wondering what kid would do such a thing.

"Now, I..."

The bell for the day of school to end finally rang.

"Oh, class dismissed."

Everybody started walking out of the class to their lockers.

As Kyle went through his locker, he suddenly heard a familiar and annoying voice.

"Hey Kyle!"

Kyle rolled his eyes as looked at the fat boy coming up. "Hey Kyle, I bet you couldn't climb a whole mountain," he said as he came up to him.

"Oh Cartman, would you shut up?" He kept going through his locker.

"Why? It's fun to make bets with _you, _Kyle."

"Why can't you do a bet with somebody else?"

"Because you're more fun to harass."

"I'm not climbing a mountain, Cartman. That's stupid."

"Ok fine."

"Thank God." The Jew finally got his backpack ready.

"How about a race?"

He then turned to Cartman and looked at him curiously. "A race?"

"Yeah, the two of us. Today."

"I don't think so, Cartman. I have homework."

"Oh come on, you're smart, and can get it done fast!"

Kyle was about to reply to that nice comment, but he sighed. "Look Cartman. I just think it's a waste of time." He then walked away.

Cartman watched his friend with a glare, and then walked to his own locker.

**At Kyle's house**

Kyle sat at his own desk in his room doing homework. He really was a smart kid, and very organized. He knew that the perfect time to do homework, was to get it done right away, so he would have more time after to do whatever. And because of his smart and sensitive mind, he got could grades, mostly A's and B's. And besides all of that, he was a very funny, witty, and optimistic boy, even though he wasn't quite as assertive and mature as his best friend, Stan.

"Kyle, bubby, how are you doing?" Sheila asked as she came in her son's bedroom.

"Ok," he replied. "I'm almost done with my homework."

"Well that's good. Dinner's ready, and I want you down soon."

"Ok." He got back to his homework as his mother left the room.

After dinner, Kyle took his little brother, Ike outside to play. They were both tossing a football to each other, even though it was completely knocking over the Canadian three year old down. Kyle, at first thought it was funny, but he got bored with it, and decided to do his favorite game with his brother.

The Jew gave an evil grin at his brother.

"Uh-oh," Ike nervously said.

"Kick the baby!"

"Don't kick the baby!"

But it was too late. Kyle kicked his little brother, who went high in the air, and landed on the ground, 12 feet in front of him. He started laughing at his little brother, who easily forgave him, as always.

"Hey Kyle!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Kyle and Ike looked over, and saw that it was Cartman on his Big Wheel.

"Kyle, come on, let's race."

"Cartman, I said no!" he replied.

"No," Ike repeated.

"Oh what, Kyle. You chicken?! Is the stupid, chicken Jew afraid?!"

"I am not afraid."

"Then get your Big Wheel. Let's race!"

"I'm kind of busy, Cartman!"

"What, too busy playing with your Jew Canadian brother? That's stupid, like your stupid Jew self."

"Enough with the Jew cracks!" Kyle had his fists in front of him.

"What did you say?"

"I said enough with the Jew cracks."

"You want me to stop the Jew jokes?"

"Yes! I thought you know that for almost two years!"

"Ok, I'll stop if you race."

Kyle got confused. "What?"

"If I win the race, you have to give me 50 dollars. If you win the race, I'll stop with the Jew cracks."

"You...you mean that?"

"Sure. But what ever, you wouldn't win anyways. Besides, you're too chicken anyways."

Kyle glared. "I AM NOT CHICKEN!"

"Then lets go, Jew rat."

"Fine." So he went to his garage and got his Big Wheel before telling his little brother to stay still. As he got on next to Cartman, the fat boy started explaining the race.

"Ok," he started, "it's really simple. We drive all the way down to that tree, go around it, and come back. Simple enough for you?"

"It's fine," Kyle replied, ready to race.

"Ike will blow my new whistle, so we'll know when the race starts."

Ike held Cartman's whistle, ready to blow.

"You know, maybe we should do another bet after this. Oh, unless you're too scared."

"I'm not scared, Cartman," Kyle replied with a glare.

"Ok, then I bet you couldn't jump off a building."

"Are you insane!"

"Are you chicken?"

"No way. It's a deal." He shook Cartman's hand, and then got ready to race.

"You ready, Ike?"

"Ready," the three year old said, and soon blew the whistle.

And they were off. As they were racing, they would insult each other, trying to slow each other down or make them angry.

Kyle finally got in front of Cartman, and was heading for the tree. "I'm gonna win, Cartman!"

Cartman gave a worried look on his face, as Kyle kept going.

"Almost toward the tree," he said to himself.

Cartman then reached for his pocket, and pulled out a small sac of nuts. He then through it toward the tree, as Kyle was almost there.

But before Kyle got there, three squirrels ran in front of him, which caused him to go out of control, and crash into the tree.

Cartman evil laughed as he got ahead, and went around the tree and back.

But Kyle ignored the bragging, as he looked down, and saw that there was a hole in his pants. And then he found a big scape. It started to really sting, and he tried to relax as he closed his eyes. But it was just too painful. "Ahh!" he said softly.

"Haha!" Cartman bragged, as he got to the finish, and looked back at Kyle. "I beat you, Kyle! You owe me 50 bucks!"

"Oh no, Kyle," Ike said. "Kyle!" He ran down to him.

"What's going on out here?!" Sheila exclaimed as she came outside.

"Oh hey Mrs. Broflovski," Cartman sucked up to her. "We were just having a race."

"Oh my god!" Kyle's mother exclaimed, as she ran down toward Kyle and Ike. Cartman then ran after he.

"Kyle, what happened?!"

"I just ran into the tree, mom," Kyle replied, as he held his knee.

"Look at your knee! You have a scrape! Are you crazy?!"

"We were just having a race, mom."

"Yeah," Cartman said as he came up. "And I won, so you owe me 50!"

"50 what?" Sheila asked.

"50 dollars." He then walked up to Kyle. "And it sounds like you didn't get your wish, Kyle."

The Jew sat there, glaring at the fat boy.

"You're a Jew. And you will always be a Jew! And since you lost, I can make fun of you for being a Jew forever!"

"What what what?!" Sheila exclaimed.

"Aww, look at you. Jewish Kyle, and his stupid Jew mother and brother all together. Isn't that sweet. This could be a good picture." He took his camera out of his backpack, and took a picture.

Sheila angrily stood up. "How dare you make fun of our religion! Eric, it isn't right to do that! I'll have to talk to your mom about this."

"Come on, Mrs. Brovloski. Kyle is the only Jew kid in South Park. There's a perfectly good reason to rip on him."

"What what what?! Kyle, Ike, in the house!" She then picked up Ike, and walked away with Kyle, who did his best on his feet.

**Loved it, hated it? Please review and tell me what you think of it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jewish what?

**Chapter 3: A Jewish what?**

"Kyle, I can't believe you can put up with your friend, Eric acting like that!" Sheila exclaimed to her son, as they entered the house.

Ike then ran into the kitchen, as Sheila and Kyle sat on the couch.

"Why do you hang out with him?"

"I don't know, we just do. He never leaves. Besides, sometimes his weight is useful for us."

"Kyle! I don't want you to be acting like that!"

He became silent, not knowing what to say. So he just waited for his mother to continue.

"Doesn't it bother you that he makes fun of your religion?"

"Well...sure, sometimes. But..."

"How can you put up with that?!"

"Mom, it's not..."

"It's because your different that people treat you like that. Being Jewish is not a bad thing."

"I know, mom. That's why I..."

"Everyone needs to know that. They aren't nice to you. They exclude you because they don't think you can compare to anything un-Jewish."

"Mom! Enough!"

"Kyle!"

"I'm sorry, but you're taking this way too far!"

"I am only trying to protect you, Kyle!"

"But you're not doing anything!"

There was a silence. "I will do something."

Kyle grew curious and concerned.

"I am going to start something for you?"

"Start something?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna start a Jewish club."

"A Jewish what?"

"A Jewish club."

"A Jewish club? But mom, I'm the only Jewish kid here. How am I gonna get along with a bunch of Jewish adults?"

"Well, we'll but it on TV."

"We will?"

"Yes, all over the country. More Jewish people will come, and that means for families, and that means more kids."

"Oh mom, please don't!

"Kyle!"

"You can't do that, mom!"

"Yes I can!"

"But it's not a big deal! So they rip on my religion. So what?! It's not like I'm gonna die!"

"Kyle, go to your room. We'll talk about this some more. And I am not changing my mind!"

Kyle angrily walked up the stairs and into his room, as Sheila heard a crash.

She ran into the kitchen, and saw pots and pans all over the place, with Ike sitting in the middle. "Oh Ike, honey." She ran over to clean the mess up.

"Who cares if I'm Jewish?!" Kyle yelled to himself in his room. "I certainly don't." He lay on his bed. "Mom is taking this way too seriously. Nothing's bothering me. I don't care. Everything's fine. I don't care." He then turned over and looked at his alarm clock, which said 8:00 pm. _Do I care?_

The Jewish nine year old started thinking about the past. Cartman always ripping on him. Yeah, that sure did make him angry. But it wasn't the end of the world. But then he started thinking about Christmas time. He wasn't aloud to eat Christmas snow, which made him angry. He remembered that he was playing Joseph in the Christmas story, but liked he cared. He was having fun, and that's all that mattered. But then he started to think about Easter. He didn't know anything about the real story of Easter. Nothing. And it hurt to be excluded.

His thoughts finally stopped. He then sighed and went to sleep.

Everything seemed to be decided. Sheila talked with her husband, and it was decided. They would start a Jewish club. Kyle grew angry after they told him, but he didn't yell. This was just showing too much attention for himself. People would think that he was lonely or a freak. And he didn't want that, because he wasn't a freak. He was just like everybody else.

A couple days later, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny went to Stan's house after school to watch some TV. "Terence and Phillip has just started you guys," Stan said.

The three jumped on the sofa with Stan and started watching their favorite show.

"_Hey Phillip," Terence started._

"_Yes Terence?"_

"_I think I have a zit on my..."_

All of a sudden, the program got blocked, and replaced with the news. _"It appears that South Park's Sheila Broflovski has felt horrible about people ripping on her religion."_

"_It is not fair that people judge us for that difference," Sheila said on the TV._

"Dude," Stan said, surprised.

"_My son's friends are mean to him, because he's Jewish, and we don't want that. My little baby must feel excluded, so I have started a club for him."_

"_So if there are any Jews out there in the country, then please come here, because Sheila has a treat for you."_

It turned back to the boys' show, but there was a commercial.

"Oh man!" Cartman complained.

"Dude, what was that?" Stan asked his best friend.

"My mom is getting too freaked out about you guys treating me different because I'm Jewish."

"Dude, we don't treat you different because you're Jewish."

"Yeah, don't be a pussy," Cartman said.

"Yes you do, Cartman. You make fun of me for it everyday."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't."

"Cartman, you do!"

There was a silence. "Huh, oh yeah, I guess I do."

"Look you guys," Kyle said as he got off the sofa. "I don't want this to cause trouble."

"Oh Kyle, this isn't gonna cause trouble," said Stan.

"Yeah, nothing will change," Kenny muffed.

"I don't know, I think the whole thing will be annoying," Cartman said. "I mean, lots of Jews coming to our town just isn't gonna work for me. It's just not my thing."

"Cartman, would you get out of here?!" Stan angrily asked.

Cartman looked at him for a few seconds. "Fine." He got up and left.

Four days have passed, and it has started. More Jewish families then come to South Park, and they started to enter the Broflovski's house. "Welcome everyone," Sheila said. "Come in. It's nice to meet you."

Kyle stood in the living room, shocked of the scene. He couldn't believe what his mother have done. Five families came in. The first family had a mom, dad, and a baby boy. The second family had a mom, dad, and a guy around 18 years old. The third family had a mom, dad, and a girl around six or seven years old. The fourth family had a mom and her son, who was about 12. And the last family..well..was just a man and woman; they had no children.

"Welcome everyone!" Sheila exclaimed as everybody was in the room, including Gerald, Kyle, and Ike. "I am so glad you are here. This is gonna be a great experience, and a tons of fun. What we will be doing, is a lot of fun activities, and well, anything that has to do with our religion. But really, I first want to meet all of you! So lets just have a free time today."

And so people started chatting with each other.

The little girl happily walked up to Kyle. "Hi, I'm Sarah," she said to Kyle.

"Oh hey, dude," he replied, "I'm Kyle."

"Are you Jewish, too?"

"Sure, that's what we're all here for."

She giggled.

So that's basically all they did for the day. They just greeted each other and chatted. No games are anything.

After two hours when everyone left, Kyle came out of his house, and found Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Token, and Butters. "Hey Kyle," Stan started, "did you guys do the club?"

"Yeah, but it's probably gonna last for a very long time."

"Is it fun?" Cartman asked.

"It's ok."

"Are you guys gonna get food?"

"Probably."

"Woe, cool. Can I come to the club?"

The other boys started asking.

"I'm sorry boys," Sheila said as she walked outside. "This club is for Jews only."

"Huh?" Token asked.

"You have to be Jewish to be in this club. And none of you are. Come on, Kyle."

"Bye guys," Kyle said, walking in with his mother.

"You suck, Kyle!" Cartman cried.

"Dude, calm down," Stan said.

"We're not aloud to join the club!"

"Well, clubs aren't for everybody," Butters said.

"I belong to every club!"

"You actually want to go to a Jewish club, Cartman?" Stan asked. "I thought you said it wasn't your thing."

Cartman thought for a moment. "You know what, Kyle! Who care's about your club! Because all it is, is about Jews! Filthy Jews!"

Kyle silent watched his fat friend out the window. But he wasn't mad at all. He was upset, though. He knew this club would be a bad idea. Everyone would get ticked off and annoyed.

The next day after school, Cartman anxiously came up to Kyle. "So Kyle, are we still doing that bet?"

"What bet?" Kyle asked.

"We're gonna see who can jump off the building first."

"Cartman, you know that's dangerous."

"So, we will have some gear on. It will be just like bungy jumping. But it will be really scary. Still dangerous, but we will be safe."

Kyle sighed. "Alright, but if I win you have to stop the insults."

"And if _I _win, you have to stop the insults, also. Stop saying I'm fat."

Kyle thought for a moment. "Fine." He shook Cartman's hand.

"We'll do it tonight at six at the South Park hotel." He walked away.


	4. Chapter 4: Jumping off the building

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far! This chapter may be kind of short, but I really wanted to add this in here. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4: Jumping off the building**

Sheila and Gerald got suspicious when they watched their son rush dinner. He was up to something, but they didn't know what. "Kyle, slow down," Sheila said.

"That's ok, mom," Kyle replied, "I'm done." He got out of his chair. "I'm going to Stan's house."

"Ok bubby, have fun."

He left.

"Our little Kyle can be strange sometimes," Gerald said.

Kyle lied, yet he didn't care. He wasn't gonna lose this bet. Not being ripped on by Cartman would probably make his life more peaceful, and not as annoying.

It was 6:00 when Kyle got to the South Park hotel. There was no sign of Cartman until 6:03.

"Hey Kyle!" he called as he came over. "You ready for the bet?"

"I always was, Cartman," Kyle replied.

"I sure hope so, because I am not refusing to do this." He held out the gear they were going to use. "We'll have to go all the way to the top."

"I know Cartman. If we didn't do that, there's no sense in us jumping off, now is there."

"Kyle, I wouldn't smart mouth me. I'm gonna win the bet, and you should get some practice on being to me."

"Cartman, I don't even know why you suggested this." Kyle didn't seem scared one bit, and neither did Cartman. But the thing was, Kyle didn't know if Cartman was really scared, and Cartman didn't know if Kyle was really scared. Were they? They didn't act like it.

After five minuets, the two boys got as high as they wanted. They were a hundred feet high, so they thought it was high enough. They started to get their gear ready.

"Kyle, I bet once you jump down, you'll try go grab on to a ledge, and climb back up."

"Oh yeah, Cartman? Well I bet when the time finally comes, you won't even jump down at all, because you'll be too scared."

They finally got their gear on. "Ready?" Cartman asked.

"Yeah. One, two, three."

And both of them jumped. But after five seconds of screaming, the two grabbed onto a ledge, and held on tight. "Kyle, what are you doing? You're not moving an inch!"

"What about you, I don't see you falling."

"You're such a sissy."

"Look who's talking."

The two then looked down. It still looked far, and they both showed an expression that they were too sick to let go. "Boy, is that far down," Cartman said.

"Yeah. But at least we have this gear on to protect us."

"Yeah, we might be lucky. This gear is like 20 years old."

Kyle gave his fat friend a look. "Well, I am not losing this bet."

"Neither am I.." He looked down, but again, he still felt sick just like Kyle did.

A bird then flew at the top, and started nibbling on Cartman's fragile rope.

"You know what**,**" Kyle started, "I'm just gonna let go."

All of a sudden, the bird broke the rope completely, and down went Cartman, who started screaming.

Kyle gasped. "Cartman?!" He wasn't sure if he did that on purpose, or if it was by accident. But he finally knew once he saw the fat boy's rope was not connected to the top. "CARTMAN!" The Jew could hear his own echo, and that was the last thing he could hear. He couldn't hear Cartman at all.

Kyle was in so much shock, he didn't know what to do. He just held on. But he had to do something. So he slowly looked down to see if he could see him.

And there he was. He was on the ground, laying on his back.

Kyle gasped. He had no idea what to do. There was no way he was gonna let go. There was no time. He would just go back up if he dropped, because this was a bungy jump rope. Besides, his rope could break, too. There was only one thing to do. "HELP!"

The Jew was shouting for three minuets, and he finally heard a voice.

"You ok?"

He looked up and saw a man, about 29 years old. "No sir. I need to get back up."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." And so he grabbed the rope and started pulling. He pulled, and pulled, and pulled.

"Thank you," Kyle said when he finally got to the top. "I have to get down. My friend is in trouble." He ran off.

"Let me help you," the man said, as he ran after.

"He fell!"

Five minuets later, and the two finally got down. Kyle ran over to Cartman, and leaned down at him. "Cartman?!"

No reply. He was unconscious. Or dead.

Kyle didn't really know if he was ok or not.

The man who had helped Kyle, quickly got his cell phone out and called an ambulance.

15 minuets later, the siren was heard, and the ambulance came to get Cartman.

Kyle stood there, watching them put him in the truck.

"Kyle!" a familiar voice called.

Kyle saw his mother running up.

"Kyle, what happened! What's going on!"

"Mom, I can't explain it right now. Just please...wait until we get home."


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid club!

**Chapter 5**: **Stupid club!**

Cartman lay on the hospital bed, unconscious. His heart rate was normal, but he didn't look ready to come home.

"I can't believe he's still alive," Kyle had said, as he entered the room with Stan.

"I know," Stan said, agreeing, since he already heard what happened. He and Kyle walked up to Cartman's bed, and looked at him.

"Well, it was his own fault," Kyle said. "He's the one who had decided to jump off the building. He's the one who brought equipment, which was very, very fragile."

"Cartman's so stupid."

Suddenly, the doctor walked in the room. "Hey boys."

"Hey, how is he?" Stan asked.

"I already told his mom this. His heart rate is normal, but he damaged his spleen really badly."

"His spleen?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. It may be a while until he's better enough to go home."

"How long?" Stan asked.

"Maybe a couple of weeks. But he will be fine."

"Ok." And the boys started out of the room.

"Don't worry, boys! Your friend is in no danger. He will live, and he will be perfectly healthy."

"Dude, how could somebody damage their spleen just by falling off a building?" Stan asked, as he was walking away with Kyle.

"I don't know, dude," Kyle replied, annoyed with the doctor.

As if Stan and Kyle cared. Anytime Cartman did end up in the hospital, they would always come in to see him. But really, nothing made them worried unless they needed him for something. And right now they didn't.

Kyle, actually, was glad Cartman was in the hospital. Well, he didn't hope for him to get hurt, but at this time, it was nice for the fat boy to be away from him for a while.

When Kyle got home, his mother happily greeted him. "Oh hey, Kyle."

"Hey," he replied, as he sat his backpack down. He actually went to the hospital right after school.

"How was your friend, Eric?"

"He was ok." Kyle went over to the dinner table, and sat down. "The doctor said he damaged his spleen, but like that's possible. He only fell off a building."

"I don't know, Kyle," Gerald joined in, "a lot of crazy things can happy to your body. Anything, even if you fall off a building."

"But he just fell. Nothing special happened."

"Yeah, but like I said. Anything to your body can happen. Even when you get older. As you get older, you..."

"Gerald!" Sheila exclaimed.

Gerald stopped. "I think Eric was pretty stupid to do that."

"Well, the doctor can be stupid some times," Kyle added, touching his food with his fork. "But he said Cartman will be fine."

"I hope he feels better soon," Sheila said, "but I really don't like that boy! He shouldn't be mocking our religion."

"Mom, he does it all the time."

"I know, and that's awful!"

Kyle sighed, and started eating his food. It's been a couple minuets, and Sheila broke the silence.

"Oh Kyle, we're having another club day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. You don't seem excited."

"Well, I..."

"Well, you should be excited. This is a good experience for you. Hanging out with other Jewish kids, and even learning more about our culture."

"I'm sorry, mom, but I'm hanging out with Stan. It's Friday, tomorrow. And Friday is usually our best day to hang out."

"Oh Kyle, you can't. I already planned for tomorrow."

"You're mother's right, Kyle," said Gerald. "You'll just have to cancel your plans with Stan."

"What?!" Kyle exclaimed. "But that's not fair! I'm not gonna cancel my plans with my best friend, just because of some Jewish club! To remind you guys, I didn't want this. This wasn't MY idea."

"Kyle, go to your room when you're finished with your food. And no desert!"

Kyle sighed with a glare. He hated it when his parents did that. Just because he talked back at them. It's not like he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't lie, steal, cheat, or even harass somebody. It wasn't fair. His parents were too strict and too protective. Almost as bad as Butters' parents. Almost.

**The next day at South Park Elementary**

"And she said I had to cancel!" Kyle exclaimed, telling the whole story to Stan.

"Wow, your parents must be really obsessed with this club," Stan replied.

"I know! It's so stupid! But that's not gonna stop me."

"What?"

"I'm NOT gonna cancel plans with you, and I'm NOT gonna care what my parents think!"

"But dude, they'll ground you. And this isn't like you. You wouldn't just skip the club."

"I don't care. I hate this! I never wanted that stupid club!"

"Hey dudes," Kenny muffled as he came up.

"Oh hey, Kenny," Stan greeted.

"So Kyle, how's the Jewish club?"

"It sucks!" Kyle replied.

"Hey dude, calm down," Stan said, "you only had it for one day. And you guys didn't even start anything yet."

"I don't care! It's ruining everything."

Kenny then muffled something else.

"No Kenny, even if I did go to that club, I wouldn't want to read anything."

"What?"

"Kyle's gonna skip the club today," Stan said.

"You're very first club day?"

"That's right," Kyle replied, with his arms crossed.

"Whatever, dude."

As everyone went to class, Wendy came to Stan to greet him. "Hey Stan."

"Oh hey, Wendy," Stan replied.

"Did you understand the homework last night?"

"What, you didn't understand the homework, Stan?" Kyle curiously asked.

"No, I understood it," Stan replied.

"So, my teachings on the phone helped?" Wendy asked.

"Sure did."

Kyle rolled his eyes, and went over to sit in his desk before Stan and Wendy did. Stan use to be dating the new girl, Roxy, from Australia, but that didn't just work out. They thought they had feelings for each other, but it felt it was friendship, just a very special friendship, but not quite like dating. And Stan still had feelings for Wendy. So they got back together.

"Ok kids," Mr. Garrison started. "I guess you're wondering where the fat retard is."

All the students looked around. "Cartman," Bebe estimated.

"Wow, no wonder it was so quiet in here," Pip said to himself, loudly.

"So even though that kid mocks my teachings," Mr. Garrison went on,

"And everything else," Kyle whispered, saying that last few words that Mr. Garrison should have said.

"we should still make a get well card. And I heard about what happened the last time you made a get well card, so don't touch Butters again."

All the students got up, ready to make get well cards, and didn't do what Mr. Garrison didn't want them to do. Instead, they all went over and stuck them onto Pip's whole body.

Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes. "Ok, go sit down, retards."

"I hope he never comes back," Clyde said to a couple of his friends.

"Ok, let's do some math," Mr. Garrison changed the subject, and went on with his teachings.

**After school:**

"Hey Kyle, are you going to my house?" Stan asked.

"Yeah dude, I'm not going home. I'll just stay in the bus until we get to your house."

"Dude, are you sure you don't want to go to the club? It starts at like 4:30."

"And, I'm sure."

"Your parents will get really ticked off."

"I know. But I already had plans, and I'm not canceling it."

So when they got on the bus, Kyle skipped his home, and got off with Stan to hang out. They played video games, watched some movies, and went to the park. It all went on until 7:30.

Around 7:45, Kyle opened the door to his house, and started to sneak in, but he doubted when he saw his family, at the dinner table, staring at him.

"Where have you been, Kyle?!" Sheila exclaimed.

"Uhh..."

"Come over here, now, Kyle!" Gerald exclaimed.

Kyle sadly walked over, and sat down.

"Where have you been?!"

"I was hanging out with Stan."

"What what what?!" Sheila exclaimed. "I thought we told you to cancel!"

"You did. But I don't care."

"What what what?!"

"You were suppose to come to that club, Kyle," Gerald continued, "and you deliberately disobeyed us!"

"You missed out on a really fun time!" Sheila exclaimed.

"It's not fair!" Kyle cried, as he left his chair. "I already made plans! I can't just cancel them!"

"You can if we tell you to!" Gerald cried.

Kyle glared.

"Go to your room. You're grounded for a whole week."

Kyle screamed as he walked away to the stairs. "I hate you guys! I hate you!"

Sheila and Gerald felt hurt of those words. They knew they have heard things like that come out of their son's mouth before, but it still hurt. "I hate you" and "I never want to speak to you again" are just hurtful words. But they knew the conflict would end in time.

**Ok, so tell me what you think so far! Reviews! :) And I wanted to tell you that Kyle's parents do NOT know that Kyle contributed with Cartman on the building. He actually lied, I just didn't put that part in. So they only think that it was Cartman who did it.**

**also, I'm sorry if I don't put a lot of time with the classroom. I'm not good at writing school stuff, and this isn't really about that anyways. But I hope it was a good chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Afikomen game

**Hi! I'm glad everyone is liking my story! This chapter may be a little bit shorter than most of the other ones. Also, there's some Jewish tradition I added in here. So if I did it wrong, I apologize. I did the best I could at researching. Just please don't get mad, because I know that some of you may be Jewish.**

**Chapter 6: Afikomen game**

"Why did mom have to make up that club_?_"Kyle asked himself, as he lay in bed. "It's not fair. I shouldn't have to do something I don't want to do." Kyle got out of his bed, and walked over to the window. He opened his window, and looked outside, as he felt the nice cool air blow in his face.

"Why should I do it? I don't care about my religion. I don't care if people mock me. It's not the end of the world." He walked away from his window, and started to strip and change to go to bed. He was going to bed pretty early, but there was nothing else to do. He was grounded. _Ha! If I'm grounded, I shouldn't be aloud to go any club!"_

After he got his PJ's on, he lay on his bed, and started to doubt some more. He had the feeling that this club would be a punishment. Not some fun activity for him to do, but a punishment. Something he didn't want to do. Because parents shouldn't force their kids to do something for no reason that they don't want to do. It's just not right. It's not how life should be.

Kyle eventually found out that the Jewish club was two days per week. So the first week of the club was already finished. But then the next week came, and this time Kyle had to do it. There was no other option. His parents were making him.

"Alright everyone," Sheila started that week, "I'm glad we all had a fun time on Friday."

Everyone replied, agreeing, and Sarah was the loudest to agree, as Kyle sat next to her, watching her. He had no idea what the big deal was. Even though he didn't even do it yet, he still didn't get it.

"Ok," Sheila continued, "let's all do the morning prayer, _Upon Waking Up._

And that's when they all started praying. At first, Kyle had no idea what was going on, because he never contributed the last time. But once he listened to the words, he recognized it, because he and his family did it sometimes. So he started to pray along.

"Ok," Sheila continued when they were done, "now, remember that Luke is turning 13 next week. And that means we're going to have a varmitsfa for him. That's our news for today."

Kyle looked confused. What's a varmitsfa? He looked at Sarah, who was happily listening to Sheila.

"Now, we're going to play our traditional Jewish game today."

"Yay!" Sarah exclaimed.

Sheila chuckled. "We're gonna play Afikomen. Do all of you know how to play? Raise your hand if you don't."

Kyle looked around. Everyone knew how to play, except for him. He's never played that game in his life. But he would look stupid of he said he couldn't.

"Ok, everyone knows how to play."

And that's when all the kids were ready to play the game.

"Yay!" Sarah cried, as Kyle looked at her curiously. "Let's go, Kyle!" She ran off, but then stopped as she realized the nine year old wasn't coming. "Kyle?"

"Umm...umm..."

"What's wrong?" She walked up to him.

"I..." he sighed. "I just don't know how to play."

"You don't?"

"No."

"But aren't you Jewish? It's a game for Jewish people."

Kyle sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you raise your hand?"

"I didn't want people to think I was stupid; especially my mom. I've never played this game in my life. Why didn't she tell me about it before?"

"I don't know."

Kyle sighed again, and looked at his shoes.

Sarah then took Kyle's hand. "I will teach you how to play."

Kyle grinned a little, and followed Sarah, who was still holding his hand.

They both sat on the couch. "Ok," the seven year old started, "here's what we do. The parents hide and guard the afikomen."

"Ok..."

"We have to go find it. And try to find away to get them to stop guarding. Whoever gets the afikomen first, wins a prize!"

"That's all?"

"Mm-hm."

So Kyle and Sarah ran off to play the game. All the kid went crazy, acting very anxious to find the afikomen. Kyle didn't act exactly like the others did, but he still searched. He looked under a table, when he heard a gasp.

"I found it, I found it!" Sarah cried.

Kyle watched the seven year old to the best she could.

After seven minuets, Sarah finally got the afikomen, and she won some coins. "I won, I won!" she cried.

"Good job, Sarah," Sheila said. "It was a fun game, kids."

Everyone cheered, all except for Kyle.

"We had a good time. But time is running out. I hope you all had fun. I'll see you on Friday."

And everybody left. After a few minuets, it was suddenly quiet, and Kyle stood there silently. He looked at his mom for a few seconds, who was waving goodbye to everyone. Then he walked away to his room.

**Ok, so...I don't know a whole lot about Jewish culture. But I hope the chapter was good! Sorry it was so short, though. By the way, an afikomen is like a matza or whatever you call it. It's like a stale cracker; some kind of food. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kyle rejoins

**Hello ya! Hey, I just wanted to tell you guys that I hope I'm not rushing this story. If you think I am, then please tell me! I'm trying the best I can on this. Anyways, on with chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: Kyle Rejoins**

The next day at South Park Elementary, Kyle, as usual, found Stan and Kenny talking n the hallway. He walked up to them in his normal way, and stood there, waiting for the two friends to stop their conversation.

Stan stopped when he saw his best friend standing there. "Hey dude."

"Hi," Kyle replied.

"How was the club?"

The Jew sighed as he walked over to his locker. "I don't know."

"Was it bad? Fun? Boring? What did you do?" Kenny asked.

"We just played a game." Kyle began to get his stuff ready for class. "A Jewish game." He slammed his locker shut, and turned to the two. "I don't get it. My mom has never told me about that game before. It's like she expects me to know it once we start this club."

"Well maybe she thought it was finally time to tell you, once you started the Jewish club," Stan suggested.

Kyle sighed. "I don't know. I told her loud and clear that I didn't want to do this. But she didn't care. Neither did dad. It's like they don't care what I want or think. It's like their punishing me."

"Maybe," Kenny agreed.

"But seriously dude," Stan went on, "Everybody always makes fun of you for being Jewish. Even I do sometimes. Maybe this is good for you. Ya know, it's like a time where you can express your religion."

"But I don't wanna express my religion," Kyle finally said as the bell rang.

"Come on. We're gonna be late for class." And they all walked to the classroom.

During class, Kyle didn't pay one bit attention to the school work. He didn't even take notes. His mind wandered on Stan's words. _"It's like a time where you can express your religion." _He didn't really know what to think, though. Religion wasn't an issue in life. He had a great life._ Why is it a big deal? Why should I want to express it? Sure, people rip on me. So what? It's not the end of the world! _Kyle looked over at Stan. _Even though Cartman makes fun of me, Stan is always there for me. Right? _He thought for a moment if those words were true. _But, even though he was there for me, he always agreed with Cartman. He always let me do whatever non-Jewish thing with him and the others, but he still agreed with Cartman that I wouldn't understand. So which side is he on?! Do I really have a true friend to be there for me? Of course I do! _

But then Kyle thought again. _They hardly ever support my religion. They only care about their religion, not mine. And they act like they don't know anything about Jewish religion. And..._Kyle's eyes widened. _Maybe I don't know a lot about my religion._ Kyle grew curious, and very concerned. He didn't know the game they played, and he obviously was lost in the club. He acted like he didn't belong. It's like he didn't belong in his own religion! _Ahh!_ Now his mind was really twisted. Was Stan right? Should this club be good for him? He then thought that maybe if he went to the club more, he would learn more. And maybe he would feel better about his religion. Maybe he would learn all kinds of cool stuff about his people, that maybe he wouldn't feel so sad or left out on Easter or Christmas. Kyle sighed. He had to give it a try.

**Friday at 4:25 pm**

Stan and Kyle both walked to the front of the Broflovski's house. "Are you gonna be ok today?" Stan asked.

"I think so. Maybe I will actually learn more."

"I hope you learn more, too, man."

"I wish you could come in, so you could learn with me."

"Yeah, I mean, you're Jewish religion isn't that bad ya know."

"I know."

"But I'm not aloud."

"Yeah, it's for Jewish people only. My mom sucks."

Stan chuckled. "I hope you have fun."

"Thanks."

Stan started walking away. "I'll see ya later!"

"Bye." Kyle took a deep breath, and opened the door.

When the time finally game, again, people were being loud, especially Sarah. Again, Kyle wasn't doing anything, but sitting.

"You ok, Kyle?" Sarah curiously asked.

Kyle grinned as he looked at her. "Yeah."

"Alright everyone!" Sheila happily exclaimed. "I'm glad you're all happy today. Now lets pray _Upon Waking_ before we get started.

And they started. This time, Kyle new exactly what to say, because he was aware. "Modeh ani lifanekha melekh hai v'kayam shehehezarta bi nishmahti b'hemla, raba emunatekha_._"

"Great. Now today, we're gonna have lots of fun. We'll be eating our traditional foods, and read a story and just be your Jewish selves. In a couple weeks, we'll be having a party! And remember, in three weeks from now, we'll be celebrating Luke's 13th birthday!"

Kyle curiously looked at Luke. Luke was turning 13, but he remembered his mom saying a special name for his birthday. What was it called? And more importantly, what did it mean?

"Ok, who wants to help me get the food?"

"I do, I do!" Sarah happily shouted.

"Ok Sarah, come on."

She happily ran into the kitchen with Sheila.

Kyle looked back at Luke again, who was silently sitting. He got up, and walked over to the 12 year old. "Hey Luke?"

Luke turned to the nine year old curiously. "What is it?"

"Well, I just have a question."

"Sure anything. Sit down."

He sat down. "Well, what was that thing that my mom called for your birthday."

"A Bar Mitzfa?"

"Oh..."

"You didn't know, man?"

"Well I...I've never heard of it."

"Never? Aren't you Jewish?"

Kyle was shocked, because he knew he was already asked that by Sarah. "Of course I'm Jewish!"

"Well you certainly don't act like it."

"Well, I'm not Jewish on purpose!"

"I don't understand, dude."

Kyle sighed. "What is a Bar Mitzfa?"

"Well, it's a celebration for all Jews. Once a boy turns 13, it means that they are leaving childhood and into adulthood."

"Isn't that puberty?"

"N...no dude."

"Oh."

"Anyways, boys become an adult at age 13, and girls become an adult at age 12."

"Why girls earlier?"

"I don't know, dude. But once you turn 13, you are now mature, and are ready to make right decisions instead of your parents doing it for you. It's like you're a man already."

"Really? So young?"

"Yep."

"So I'll become a man in 4 years?!"

"That's right."

"Woww." Kyle couldn't believe it! He never knew that was true. Why haven't his mom tell him that? Why? It was something that he could be looking forward, too!

"Does that answer your question?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah, it does! Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Alright!" Sheila started as she and Sarah came in with the food. She gave everyone their treats.

Kyle was pretty knowledgeable about Jewish foods. Even though he didn't care what he ate, he still knew what tradition foods Jews ate, just like he was a Jew. He ate the food with the other Jews, as they listened to Sheila read them a traditional Jewish story, about how Judaism started.

When the club was over for the day, everybody said their goodbyes. "Good bye, Kyle!" Sarah called.

"Bye, Sarah," he replied as he waved to the seven year old.

"How was your third day of Jewish club, Bubby?" Sheila asked her son.

Kyle turned to her. "It was ok. But mom..."

"Yes?"

Kyle sighed. "Nothing, nothing. I'm just tired. I'm going to bed." He walked off.

"Ok Kyle, good night."

As Kyle lay in bed, his thoughts wandered with questions. _Why is everything so new to me? Why didn't mom tell me about the game or the Bar Mitzfa? She should have! That's what families do! They tell you stuff! _He didn't understand. As exciting as the cool stuff he learned, he still felt the same as he did before. Left out and lonely.


	8. Chapter 8: No music!

**Chapter 8: No music?!**

"I'm so confused, dude," Kyle said to Stan on Monday in the locker room at gym class. "I'm learning much more things than I actually know."

"Well Kyle, you are Jewish. Shouldn't you know that stuff?"

"That's what I would like to know. But seriously, it's not my fault I'm Jewish. It's my parents fault."

"Well then, it's your parents fault that you don't know a lot."

Kyle's eyes widened. _Stan could be on to something._ "You could be right, Stan. But I don't think _they _know that."

"Yeah, but are you having fun in the club. Was it fun?"

"Well, it was pretty interesting."

Stan smiled. "So you liked it."

"Well, it was ok. I mean, I still feel like it wasn't really my thing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't know anything! I feel so stupid!"

"Kyle, calm down."

"I'm sorry."

Kyle hugged his legs. He was still undressed, in his underwear only. And the scrape he got a while ago was still visible. He felt like he wanted to cry. He just didn't feel right anymore. He felt that he wasn't anything. He wasn't Catholic, or Jewish. He was just nothing. He then looked back at Stan, who was standing there looking at the ground, waiting for his best friend to get dressed and come out of the locker room with him. "Stan."

Stan looked at him. "Yeah?"

"We're...we're having a party...in our club."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and...parties should be for everyone. I wish you could be there."

Stan frowned. "I'm sorry, Kyle."

Kyle sighed. "Me too. Come on, lets go."

After school, Kyle went straight to the library. He wanted to learn everything before they had another club day, so he could fit in right away, instead of feeling confused and left out. He looked for the perfect isle of books, and finally found something. _Jewish Culture_ was the title of the book. He then looked some more, and found _All About Judaism_, and also _The Secret Of Jews._ He decided to take all of the books, and went home to study.

Kyle started reading word for word, page from page up in his room. It took about an hour for him to read three chapters in _All About Judaism._ After about three more chapters, he noticed it was 7:00, time for dinner. So before he could hear his mom call him, he marked the page he was on, sat the book down, and went down stairs.

"You doing homework, bubby?" Sheila asked as her son sat down.

"I finished it." There was no way he was gonna tell his parents what he was doing. He just felt embarrassed. Telling his parents he didn't know his own religion was just out of nature! Kyle watch his little brother be silly with his food; throwing on the floor and everything.

"Ike, don't play with your food," Sheila ordered.

"Sorry," Ike said in his baby tone.

Kyle silently ate his dinner.

Sheila then looked at her son with concern. He looked pretty upset. "Kyle, are you ok, bubby?"

"I'm just tired."

Sheila and Gerald looked at each other curiously, but believed what Kyle said.

Ike was then went off again playing with his food, and his mother got after him again.

When dinner was over, Kyle went back up into his room, and began reading again. He continued where he left off at. He read and read and read. He was soon more than half way done with the first book, and he looked at the time. It was 10:01 pm. He couldn't believe the time flied by so quickly. He marked where he left at, sat the book down, and went to bed.

The next morning as Sheila was giving Ike breakfast, and Gerald reading the newspaper, Kyle sadly walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Morning, Kyle," Sheila greeted.

"Morning."

"You hungry?"

Kyle said nothing, and thought about what he wanted to ask his mom. It probably wasn't that important, but it was important to him. He just had to ask her.

"Kyle?"

"Mom? You know that party we're having? The party with the club?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering...if Stan could come."

Sheila looked at her son curiously.

Kyle waited for a response, but he could tell by the look on his mom's face, that she wasn't happy. He sighed. "Go ahead and say no."

"Why Kyle? Why do you want him to come?"

"Because he's my best friend. And my best friend deserves to go to a party that I will be at."

"Aww, let him come," Gerald finally said.

Sheila looked at him curiously.

"We can make an exception. Stan's Kyle's best friend. Best friends go to parties."

Sheila looked back at Kyle, who was waiting for an answer. "Alright, Kyle. You can invite Stan."

He smiled. "Really? Oh thank you." He hugged his mom.

"Now, how about some breakfast?"

**At South Park Elementary**

Stan was getting his stuff for class, when he heard Kyle's voice.

"Stan! Stan!"

He turned around. "What is it?"

"Stan, guess what!"

"What?"

"My mom says you can come to the party."

"The Jewish party?"

"Yeah, isn't that great?!"

Stan looked a little sad and unsure.

"Stan, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Well, it's just that...it's a _Jewish_ party. And well...I may not fit in."

"Sure you will dude. You can bring your guitar. We both can! We can play at the party!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"What about Kenny?"

"Umm...we better not tell Kenny. My mom says that you can come, but it may be better if I don't ask her for somebody else."

"Alright. So when is it again?"

"Next week."

"Ok, I'll come."

"Cool!"

Kyle finally went to the next club, and things went ok for him. He didn't learn quite as much, because he had already finished the first book, and went on to the second one.

When the night of the party finally came, Kenny found Stan running in the direction of Kyle's house with his guitar.

"Hey dude," Kenny muffled.

Stan stopped and looked at him. "Hey Kenny. I gotta..."

"What's up? Where are you going? Do you wanna do something tonight?"

"Uh..no. Sorry Kenny, I have plans."

"Plans...of what?"

"I...I just gotta go to the store...and...get some...stuff for my...parents."

"Ok..."

"Bye." He ran off, but Kenny looked suspicious. _Wait a minuet. What's he doing with his guitar?_

When Stan got to Kyle's house, he could hear a song that sounded like a Bar Mitzfa. It must have been a tape they put on for their Jewish party. After he rang the door bell, Kyle got it and let him in.

"So who is everybody?" Stan asked.

"Well, that's baby Ella over there." He pointed to a baby. "That's Sarah, that's Isaac, and that's Luke. He's turning 13 next week. Remember, he's the one I told you about. The one who will be grown up soon."

"Cool."

"Ok, so do you wanna get your guitar ready?"

"Sure."

"Alright."

After they walked across the room, Kenny, who was looking through the window, saw the two. _So Stan's at Kyle's house. What's going on in there? _He tried to get higher, so he could get a closer look.

Stan and Kyle went in the middle of the living room, and got their guitars out, as the other people talked and had the time of their lives. "Ok," Kyle started, "once I turn off the tape, start playing."

"Ok," Stan replied.

Kyle went over to the tape player, and looked back at Stan who looked ready. He pushed the button, and the music stopped.

Everyone got quiet, curious of why the tape went off, and Stan started playing his electric guitar. Kyle did the same as he came right next to him. They were playing a rock song. They both smiled as they looked at the people, but Kyle frowned when he saw all the adults fussing.

"Kyle, Stan!" Sheila freaked out.

"Dude," Kyle said to Stan, who stopped playing his guitar. It was then quiet.

"What do you think you're doing, Kyle!" Sheila exclaimed.

"We're playing our instruments for the party, mom."

"You can't do that!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because playing music isn't aloud, Kyle!"

"What?" Stan asked.

"What are you talking about, mom?" Kyle asked angrily.

"Jews don't play music. It's just not allowed, Kyle."

"What?! You let me do it all the time. You know I love music!"

"But as long as your in this Jewish club, it's banned!"

There was a pause, and Kyle suddenly dropped his guitar, and ran up stairs.

"Kyle!"

Stan decided to go upstairs, too, to comfort his best friend.

**Ok, so I hope you liked it. I really do think it was ok. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Who am I?

**Chapter 9: Who am I?**

Kyle sat on his bed, his back facing the door, and his eyes showed anger, and so did his teeth, and so did his fists.

Stan quietly came in, and sat down next to Kyle. "Kyle," he started, hoping to get eye contact with his best friend, but he didn't look at him. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault," Kyle replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, it sort of is. I should have been there for you, to stand up for you, so Cartman or anyone wouldn't make fun of you. If I wouldn't have been there to stop that, then your mom would have never started this club."

Kyle finally looked at his best friend. "NO STAN. I'm glad she started this club. Now I know how much things she and my dad had kept from me. Now I know how horrible my parents are. I'm glad you didn't stand up for me."

Now Stan felt hurt. Did he never stand up for his best friend? He felt horrible. Some friend he was. "Kyle..."

Suddenly, the two boys heard the sound of the door open. They both looked back, and saw Sheila standing right there. Stan turned to Kyle, and whispered. "I think your mom wants to talk to you."

"Don't go," Kyle begged. But it was too late. Stan thought it would be right if he left them alone. And that's what he did. Kyle turned away, and didn't look at his mother.

"Kyle, we need to talk," Sheila started, as she came over to sit down.

"About what? About how you lied to me?!"

"Kyle, it's perfectly ok for you to like music!"

"No it isn't! Not in this club! This Jewish club! I'm Jewish, mom! What's going on?!"

Instead of answering, Sheila curiously looked at Kyle's desk, and saw the books. She got up and walked over to them. She picked them up, and got curious when she saw that they were all Jewish fact books. She looked back at her son, who was sitting there watching her. "When did _this_ start, Kyle?"

Kyle said nothing, and didn't look at her.

"Kyle?"

Still nothing.

Sheila looked concerned and curious. "What is wrong?"

"You keep things from me! Why didn't I know about that game we played?! Or the Bar Mitzfa! I never knew that would happen to me when I turn 13! Everything is so new to me! A lot of rules I never knew! A lot of things that I should have known! I'm Jewish, and I should know all this stuff! Why didn't you tell me all of this?! Why?! You're a horrible mother. You're keeping things from me."

"Kyle, the point of this Jewish club, is so you can..."

"I never wanted this club, mom!" He finally sat up, and started pointing at her. "I never did! You say you did this club for me! Well I don't want it! It looks like you're only doing it for yourself! How do I know why you really did it? You keep things from me. How can I trust you at all?!" The Jew boy grabbed his pillow, and started sobbing in it.

Sheila ran over, and sat next to his son, and tried to hug him, but it seemed he didn't want to be hugged. So she stopped herself. "Bubby, the reason I didn't tell you..."

Kyle looked up, curiously.

"was because I didn't know you wanted to know."

"What?"

"I was waiting."

"For what?"

"If you ever wanted to know anything, you would ask me. I didn't want to force you on anything. So that's why I..."

"Not force me on anything? Not force me on anything?!" He through the pillow.

"Kyle!"

"You are forcing me more than ever! You never asked me for this club! I didn't ask for this club! I didn't ask for anything! You want to wait for me to ask you, yet you don't even care about what I think what's happening now! I can never trust you again!"

"Kyle!"

"No! It isn't the end of the world, so just leave my Jewish life alone, and let me finally join my friends, who are NOW feeling left out, because you won't let them join the club!" He fell on his bed, and started sobbing again.

Sheila was speechless, but if she said something, her son would get even more angry. So she left to leave him alone.

Later that evening around 8:00 pm, Kyle still sat in his room. He was sitting as his desk, trying to read his books he got. Though, he was still whimpering, which caused it hard to read. _Mom doesn't care about me. Neither does dad. I don't know my own place. I don't know who I am. I don't know what or who I'm supposed to be. _

Suddenly, Kyle's cry face turned into a glare, and he stood up, and started grunting, as he harshly through his books on the floor. All three of them, one by one. He went crazy, so crazy, that he almost ripped the pages out, but he stopped himself, when he remembered that they weren't his books, they were the library's. Once he was finished with his actions, he fell on his back, and closed his eyes. Tears started falling again, as he opened his eyes again, and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to think anymore.

Kyle suddenly saw his little brother's face look down at him. "Kyle," the three year old started. "You crying. Why Kyle?"

Kyle still sniffed and whimpered, ignoring his brother's question.

Ike had no idea what was going on. But he knew Kyle was upset, and put his hand on him.

Kyle then finally looked at him, and sat up.

"Why you cry, Kyle?"

"Oh Ike." He grabbed his brother, and hugged him tight. "You would understand me. You're the only one who would, right?"

"I love you, Kyle."

"I...I know you do." He tried to calm down, but his tears still kept falling. He then let go of his brother, and looked into his eyes. "Ike, who am I?"

"You Kyle."

"I know I'm Kyle. But what am I?"

"You my brother."

Kyle was silent for a few seconds. "I am your brother. Yes, I know that, Ike. But what kind of person am I? Describe me."

"You my brother. You nice, Kyle."

"I know, but.. I guess you don't understand all this Jewish crap, right?"

"Jewish crap."

"Right. But why is it, that I don't care so much about my religion? Is it because I'm different? Is it because I'm special in a way? A bad way."

"You special, Kyle." He hugged his brother tight.

"So it's true. I'm different."

"You different. I different."

"Woww. For a three year old, you're pretty deep."

"Deep like sea."

Kyle grinned, and hugged his little brother again. "I love you, too, Ike."

**Ok, I'm really sorry it was so short. But I thought this was so sweet, so I had to give a one special chapter for it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I'm more than half way done with this story, sorry to say. So I'm giving you a heads up on my next South Park story: It's Friendship. That will be coming next.**

**But Jews Only is NOT over yet!**


	10. Chapter 10: An attack

**Chapter 10**: **An attack**

Kyle and Ike continued to sit quietly together. Kyle was finally feeling relaxed now, knowing that there actually was somebody who cared and loved him. Somebody who actually made sense to him. The complete opposite of his parents.

BAMMMM!

Kyle gasped at the loud noise, and Ike screamed. "What that?" Ike asked.

"I don't know," Kyle replied, as he got up, and walked up to his window. He didn't see anything, although he thought he saw some smoke, but it was probably nothing. He went over to lis little brother. "It's ok, Ike. Everything will be..."

Kyle suddenly heard screaming down stairs. And it sounded like his mother and father. He gasped as he ran down the stairs with Ike. "Mom, dad!"

"There they are!" two guys with a mask said. They both ran over, and started to pull Kyle and Ike's arms.

Kyle screamed, kicking at the two, who he had no idea who they were. Probably kidnappers. He suddenly saw that some other guys were taking Sheila and Gerald away. "Mom, dad!"

"Come on Jew boy!" one of the guys in the mask said.

"No! Ike run!"

Ike started up the stairs.

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this to our family?"

"Because we were ordered to do it."

Kyle screamed, as he got out of their grip, and ran up the stairs. He ran into his room. He was hoping that Ike was in there. But he wasn't. Then he saw his open window. He looked back and heard the two coming, so he quickly went through the window, and dropped.

Stan lay in his bed, sound a sleep just like a regular night. But then the weird sounds woke him up. He slowly rubbed his sleepy eyes, and got out of bed, walking up to his window. He gasped at what he saw.

People with torches, beating the crap out of innocent people.

Stan showed a freaked out face, and decided to go out and see what was going on. He got his jacket, and ran outside. It seemed as if the torturing people were trying to divide the innocent people. He then saw some familiar faces. Was that Sarah? That poor seven year old getting beaten? "Hey! Leave them alone!" He ran up to them.

The evil guys looked at him, as he stood there with a glare. Suddenly, one of the evil guys walked up to Stan, who was shocked, as he could tell he was the same size of him. Yet he still had a mask on, so he couldn't reveal the face. "Stan, you were at the party," the masked kid said to him.

"What party? Who are you?" The voice did sound familiar.

"The Jewish party."

Stan gasped. "Yes, I was at the Jewish party."

"I'm sorry, Stan. I'm sorry I have to do this." He then kicked Stan in the crotch.

Stan screamed, and kneeled down, trying to overcome the pain. He then felt something sticky touching him. Something wrapping around his innocent body. He looked up, and saw that the masked kid was taping him up with duck tape. What was going on? And then the masked kid started dragging him to somewhere he had no idea where he was going.

Kyle slowly opened his eyes, and looked up. It was his own house. He was laying on the grass. He tried to get up, but his back ached a lot, that he couldn't.

"Kyle," a familiar voice said.

He saw his little brother looking down at him. "Ike, you're ok," he whispered.

"You ok, Kyle."

"I'm ok. Except my back hurts so much."

"Kyle, get up."

The nine year old struggled, but there was no way he was gonna let his little brother down. He finally turned over on his belly, and slowly pulled himself up. He then felt Ike hugging him. "I'm ok, Ike. But somebody has our parents."

"Who?"

"I don't know. But we have to go save them."

"Ok Kyle."

As the two walked, they finally found the other people being tortured. Kyle gasped. "Sarah!" He ran over to her.

"Kyle?" she weakly asked.

"Sarah, are you ok?"

"No Kyle. Ahh!" She fell to the ground

"Get moving!"

Kyle saw that somebody had kicked her to the ground. "What's going on?!"

"Kyle, it's you."

Kyle noticed it was a boy the same size as him. He then noticed that all the guys were the same size as him, who were torturing the others.

"He wants to see you."

"Who?!"

"The dictator."

"What? What are you gonna do to Sarah?!"

"What we're gonna do to all the other Jews."

"What?!"

"That's right. All your Jewish friends."

"Who are you?! Who is this dictator?! It can't be Hitler! He's dead! He's not here!"

The masked boy chuckled. "I think you should come with me."

"Kyle!" Ike cried, as he ran over to his brother.

"Come on."

"Where are you taking us?" Kyle angrily asked.

"Just come."

So they did.

The kids kept waling, til they were finally going to the mayor's office.

"What are we doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Just come on," the masked boy said, as he pulled Kyle's arm. "He's here. And he wants to see you."

"Who?!"

And so they walked in. They walked into the office, and when Kyle saw him, he gasped.

**So who do you think it is? Please review! Sorry the chapter was so short.**


	11. Chapter 11: Juvenile dictator

**Chapter 11: Juvenile Dictator**

"Cartman?!" Kyle exclaimed in shock.

"Aww, Kyle, my favorite Jew," the fat boy, who was dressed up, and had his hair dyed black, said as he got up and started walking toward Kyle. "Or should I say my _least _favorite Jew. He stood there, looking at Kyle with a smile.

The masked boy took of his mask, which revealed Craig.

Kyle was shocked. "What's going on? When did you get out of the hospital?"

"Oh, just four days ago. But my mom wouldn't let me out til now."

"Cartman, why are you doing this?"

Cartman turned around, and walked to the desk to get a glass of apple juice. "Because I hate Jews."

Kyle glared. "So? That's no reason to treat us that badly."

Cartman turned around with a glare. "Because it was your fault, Kyle." He walked up to Kyle. "You tired to get rid of me. You and your Jew friends. And because of that, you had a lot of fun at that Jew club."

"Cartman, I'm not the one who started that club. It was my mom!"

"Really, Kyle? Really?! Because _you _tried to get rid of me."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You tried to get rid of me by knocking me off that building!"

"Cartman, that wasn't my fault."

Cartman turned around again. "And I know you had that party. You had it to celebrate that I was...gone."

Kyle grew curious. "How...how did you know about the party?"

Cartman turned back around. "You want to know how? Ok, I'll tell you how.

_When I was taken to the hospital after I fell off the building, I knew immediately that it was your fault._ _As the doctors were pushing me down the halls, I was trying to explain to them. 'It was Kyle's fault! He did this to me!' But nobody seemed to listen. So I went out of control, which made my mother freak out. I was gonna go nuts, destroying everything, just like Damian himself would do. So then it happened. They gave me shot in the arm, which...knocked me out._

_And right after I felt that needle go through my skin, I could see your evil face, Kyle. You evilly smiling at me, laughing at me, thinking that you have won. I tried my best to wake up, to get that horrible image out of my head. But as much as I tried, nothing seemed to work. You just kept laughing._

_So as days went by, asleep or awake, I knew that you were to blame. That you were happy that this happened. I knew that you were celebrating it in your club. And with my physic powers, I knew it was happening. I was the ice cream, and you were the sun melting me away. And then I saw you walking away, to have the fun party with the others. The other Jews._

_And that's when I knew that I couldn't let you have that pleasure again."_

"But Cartman, it was all your fault. _You're_ the one who bet me to jump off that building."

Cartman turned around, ignoring the comment. "And I said, that whatever non-Jew got involved with that club, or at least tried to..." he turned back to Kyle, "would get punished. I knew that Kenny had to be punished. I ordered for him to be brought to me alive. But he was just too much to handle. So we had to put him down."

"What?! Kenny didn't go to the party or anything!"

"Well, he tried. He tired to get involved, which makes him involved.

"You killed Kenny?!"

"I'm afraid so."

"Cartman, you son of a..."

"I wouldn't talk so nasty to me, Kyle. Or the worse could happen." He went over to the desk, and pushed a button. Up came a wooden cross, with Stan, who was shirtless, taped to it, like Jesus was. And Butters, who had taken off his mask, stood next to him, making sure he would be quiet.

Kyle gasped. "Stan!"

"Kyle?" Stan asked. "Kyle, run!"

"No way, dude."

"Shut up, fag!" Cartman ordered Stan. "Butters."

Butters looked nervous, as he looked down at his shoes, and messed with his hands.

"Do it, Butters!"

Butters got out a small object from his pocket, and shocked Stan with it.

Stan started screaming, and Cartman walked up to Kyle. "As long as you do exactly what I say..."

"What are you gonna do to my friends?!" Kyle asked.

"Whateva I want."

"Don't hurt Stan!"

"Oh, I won't hurt Stan. At least not right now."

Kyle grew angry, and suddenly attacked the fat boy, and started beating the crap out of him.

"Ahh! Get him off! Get him off!"

Craig went over, and started pulling Kyle.

Butters quickly grabbed Ike, who was about to defend his brother.

"Get him off!"

Craig finally got the Jew off, and wrapped his arm around his neck.

Cartman, who was bruised and scratched up, looked up at Kyle in shock. He stood up and glared. "Since you did that, your punishment will be far more worse than I have planned!"

All of a sudden, the door bursted open, and in came Luke. "Leave them alone!" he cried. "Leave all of us alone."

"You!" Cartman pointed a finger at the 12 year old. "Go back out with the rest of the Jews."

"No! I'm not gonna let you do this." He stepped toward Cartman.

"You better watch it, kid."

Luke suddenly grabbed Cartman's neck. "I don't think so. Let them go. All of them."

Cartman remained calm, even though the grip on his throat increased. _Don't mess with Eric Theodore Cartman._ The fat boy secretly reached through his clothes, and slowly grabbed out his knife, and...

Stan, and Kyle, who got out of Craig's grip, both gasped as the knife pierced through Luke's gut.

Blood bursted out of the 12 year old's stomach, and he didn't fall until Cartman pulled the knife back out. He slowly started rubbing his knife against Luke's clothes, wiping the blood off. He then walked up to Kyle, who glared, but also had a tear, about to fall. "I suggest you be careful on what you do or say, because as long as I am in control, anything can happen."

Kyle suddenly started running out the door.

"Kyle!" Stan cried, knowing things would get worse.

"Ay! Get him!" Cartman exclaimed

Craig started running after the Jew.

Cartman turned to Butters, who held Ike. "Tie him up." He then turned and looked at the door again. "I hope you don't try too hard, Kyle. Because you will not escape. And...you still owe me 50 mucks."

**Ok, so I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it was so short. Anyways, that part where Cartman says to Luke "get out there with the other Jews!" is a funny party, exclaiming his stupidity.**

**Just a couple more chapters to go! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Kyle vs Cartman

**Sorry about the long wait. I was sick, so I haven't had time to do it. Oh well. I'm ok now. My story is almost done, I'm sorry to say. This is probably the second to last chapter. But I will be starting a new South Park story in a little while called It's Friendship. **

**But anyways, in this chapter, Kyle will be singing his feelings, only it's as if he's singing in his head. It's like watching a movie, and you can hear the character's voice singing, but their mouth isn't moving. **_"It will look like this"._ **So lets get on with chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12: Kyle vs. Cartman**

Kyle ran as fast as he could, feeling guilty that he had left his little brother and best friend behind. He ran and ran, until he found a bush to hide behind.

As he sat down, he felt horrible about what just happened. Kenny and Luke were dead, and he was afraid it was his fault. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had hoped this was a dream. He then remembered research on dreams, that if you looked down at your hands, you would usually have less or more than five fingers on both hands. But when he looked down, he found five fingers on both hands. This wasn't a dream.

The Jew than gasped when he heard somebody coming. He kept still and quiet as he watched Craig walk by. He knew that he was after him. Why would Cartman just let him go? He wouldn't let him go.

"Come back, Kyle!" he heard Cartman's voice cry.

"There's no escape," Craig called, as he searched. "There's nothing you can do."

Kyle watched, as Craig finally disappeared. He then looked out, and saw the rest of his Jew friends being tortured. He couldn't stand the scene. He felt that this was all his fault, and that he had to do something. He had to save them. He had to save his parents, his brother, and Stan.

"_I never knew this would happen._

_I never knew this day would come._

_The holocaust is back, and now we're all in danger."_

"Boys over there!" the guys in the mask shouted at the Jews. "Girls over there!"

"_Me and my people are special._

_But special in a bad way._

_If I weren't Jewish, this would never happen._

_If I weren't Jewish, life wouldn't be full of questions."_

"Move it!"

"_But now I don't really care,_

_about who I am, or what people think._

_I don't care that I am Jewish,_

_I don't care I'm Hebrew._

"You can't escape, Kyle!"

"_I just wanna be like others, _

_the one I thought I was._

_I'm a friend of all my non-Jewish friends,_

_and that's all that counts."_

"The baby dies!"

"_And now I want, is for things to be normal,_

_I don't care if people rip on me,_

_I just want things to be back to normal,_

_I don't care what people think."_

"Throw him in the fire!"

"_Just please, life get back to normal,_

_for the sake of all my friends._

_Let me live, let all of them live._

_We're all Jewish, but let us live."_

Kyle's song ended, and he started running toward the other Jews. "No! Don't hurt him!"

The masked kids all got their attention on Kyle, who was running toward them.

The nine year old Jew finally attacked the one with the baby, and grabbed him.

"Kyle," the masked kid, who had just had the baby said. He took his mask off, which revealed Token.

"Token, don't do this."

"I have to, Kyle."

"Don't listen to him!"

"But you. You let your mom exclude us."

Before Kyle could say anything, he heard Cartman's voice.

"Kyle!" the fat boy started running over. "Kyle, you cannot escape."

"You can't do this, Cartman!"

"Oh yes I can, Kyle. And I will."

"No you won't! Get over it!"

"No!"

"I quit the club, Cartman! There, you happy?! Now leave us alone!"

"Kyle!" Sheila's voice cried. "Kyle, run!"

"No mom! We can't let him do this! We have to stand up to him!"

"You can't stop me!" Cartman cried.

Stan, Ike, and Butters suddenly started walking down.

"Butters, why did you let them go?!"

"I felt horrible," Butters answered, "this isn't right."

"Just let it go, Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed. "You are not gonna do this to us!"

Cartman then pulled out his gun, and pointed it toward Kyle.

Sheila gasped.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kyle." He walked up to him, and pointed it at Kyle's head. "You've done way too much. If only you weren't a Jew. That way, after I kill you, you could go to heaven. But you can't, Kyle. Because you're Jewish."

"Modeh ani!"

Cartman turned over to Stan, Ike, and Butters, searching for the one who had cried some words.

"Lifeanekah," Ike continued, "melekh hai."

"melekh hai," Kyle continued with him. "shehehezarta bi..."

All of a sudden, the other Jews did the same. "nishmahti b'hemla,"

"It's Upon Waking Up!" Sheila exclaimed, before she continued to pray with the others.

Stan, Butters, Cartman, and the other non-Jews, stood there curiously.

"raba emunatekha," they finally finished.

"What..." Cartman started, "What was that? What did you say? Was it some stupid Hebrew language?"

"It means," Kyle replied, "I give thanks before You, Living and Eternal King, that You have returned within me my soul with compassion; how abundant is Your faithfulness."

Cartman seemed confused.

"God loves us all," Sheila finally said, "even if we are Jewish."

"You are not showing a good message," Gerald said.

"And you know what happened to Hitler, Cartman?" Stan asked.

The fat boy turned to him.

"He eventually gave up, because he knew he was in trouble."

Cartman walked up to him, acting like he was going to kill him.

"And he committed suicide."

"I don't believe you! Get them! Kill them!"

Nobody moved.

"Come on, guys! Kill them!"

The masked kids started taking their masks off, that revealed Clyde, Pip, Jimmy, and Tweek, along with Butters, Craig, and Token.

Cartman angrily turned to Kyle again. "You are dead, Kyle."

Kyle then slapped the gun out of Cartman's hand, and it went flying, landing thirty feet away. Before Cartman could go get it, Kyle ran ahead.

"Kyle!" Sheila exclaimed. "Kyle, get back here!"

Cartman ran after Kyle, and tackled him. "I'm getting it, Kyle!"

"No!" Kyle got Cartman off, and ran toward the gun. As he got there, he saw a sewer below him.

"Kyle, don't!"

He kicked the gun, which fell into the sewer.

"No!" Cartman ran over, and fell to the ground. But he was too late. He then looked up at Kyle, and attacked him. He started beating the crap out of him, but Kyle returned it to Cartman. They fought and fought.

Soon, the others ran over, watching the scene.

"Eric! Eric get off of him!"

Cartman ignored the familiar voice, and continued on Kyle.

"Eric! Stop it! Please!"

Cartman finally pinned Kyle to the ground. "It's over for you, Kyle. I swear that this will be your last night."

"Eric, no!"

Cartman started struggling, as his mother started dragging him off the Jew. "Bad Eric! That's a bad Eric!"

"Mother, stop it! Let go of me!"

But she continued pulling him, and finally got him off. "What has gotten into you, Eric?"

"He ruined the best night of my life!"

"Eric, Eric calm down."

"No!"

"Eric, shh..."

Everyone watched the scene.

Ms. Cartman started kissing Cartman on the head continuously. "Now, be mommy's good boy." She started giving him a belly rub."

Everyone tried to hold their laugh, even the adults.

"Now, calm down, Eric. Are you mommy's good boy?"

"I always am," he replied, now calmed down.

Suddenly, two police officers snatched Cartam away from his mom. "Eric Cartman, you're under arrest for harassing our town."

"Wait, don't arrest him," Ms. Cartman said.

"I'm sorry, but it's wrong to beat the crap out of people, no matter what their religion is. I'm afraid we'll have to keep him locked up for a whole month, teaching him a lesson not to do wrong."

"You can't do this to me," Cartman freaked out, "I'm a little boy!"

Ms. Cartman started sobbing.

"You might as well fix his mind up," Sheila started, "that kids mental! He actually jumped off a building!"

"I'm sure to you that it's fair to do that to any kid that does such a thing like that, too," the police replied.

"Wait!" Kyle exclaimed. "That isn't fair."

Everyone gasped. "What?"

"It isn't fair that he has to go to jail. I mean, he's not the only mental kid in this town."

"Kyle, what are saying?" Sheila asked. "Eric's the one you jumped off the building!"

Kyle turned to his mother. "I know, but...the thing is...I jumped off the building, too."

Gerald gasped.

"What what what!" Sheila exclaimed.

"I jumped off the building with him."

"Kyle, why would you do such a thing?"

"Because we made a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yeah. He bet me, that if he would jump off the building first, that I would have to stop being mean to him, because he's fat."

"I'm big boned!" Cartman angrily cried.

"And if I won, that he'd have to be nice to _me_, and to stop making fun of my...religion."

Kyle's parents looked at him curiously.

Kyle sighed. "Ok, maybe I was a little upset about people making fun of me because I'm Jewish. I did feel excluded. But like you said, mom, you weren't gonna force me on anything. You said that I could ask if I had any questions or anything like that. And this time, right now, you didn't force me to tell you I was upset. I chose to tell you this. So what I'm saying, is that you didn't have to start that club. Because I just had to tell you how I felt. And I could handle it in a different way." He then looked at everyone else. "And you know what, I did learn something through out these weeks. Everyone has been excluding me, because I'm Jewish and all. Well, us Jews were kind of doing the same thing to you guys. We weren't letting you in the club, because you weren't Jewish. And well, I think that we should all have fun with any club, or any games, no matter what they are, and no matter what our religion is."

There was a silence. "Kyle's right," Stan finally said. "We kind of got what he got. They were treating us like we have been treating them. And that's not fair. Especially during Christmas and Easter. Even I, Kyle's best friend, has treated him horribly." He walked up to his best friend. "From now on, Kyle, if you want to do any of our games, church, or whatever, I'm not gonna make any comment on it. I'm just gonna let you."

Kyle smiled.

"Does anybody else agree?"

"Oh, I agree," Butters said.

"I think most of us do agree," Gerald said.

Kyle ran over to his parents, and hugged them, along with Ike.

"But this isn't fair!" Cartman cried. "I don't wanna go to jail!"

"Oh, please don't make him go to jail," Ms. Cartman begged.

"Alright," one of the cops said, "we won't make him go to jail. But I recommend you put him in the IJPFTD camp for two whole weeks."

"You hear that, Eric? You're going to camp. You like camps, don't you?"

"Well yeah," Cartman replied curiously. "But what does IJPFTD stand for?"

"We'll call you guys later, and give you a brosure about it," the cop said. They both walked away.

"I wonder what it stands for?" Kyle asked Stan.

"It's probably something to torture him, so he can learn a lesson," Stan replied.

Kyle laughed with his best friend.

**Loved it? Hated it? Please review! And one more chapter to go! It's not quite done yet!**


	13. Chapter 13: A normal day

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know that I said I was gonna write my finding nemo story before my next south park story. Well I just realized that I'm not quite ready to write my finding nemo one, so I'll be started It's Friendship soon! This is the last chapter of Jews Only I'm sorry to say. I was so excited about this story, and not it's ending!**

**I hope you guys love this story a lot, and review. This chapter may be very short, though. But I had just had to have an ending. **

**Chapter 13: A normal day**

Stan and Kyle lay on the Marsh' living room floor, doing their homework together. It's been a week since the holocaust thing, and things seemed pretty normal. Cartman just went to the IJPFTD camp, and he found out that it stood for _I Judge People For Their Differences_ camp. The boys haven't heard from him every since he left to go to the camp. He actually thought he was going to enjoy it. He acted as if it was no big deal.

"Stan, Kyle, phone for you," Mrs. Marsh said, as she handed the boys the phone.

"Hello," Stan said, as he answered the phone.

"Stan, Stan!"

"Cartman? Hey."

"Hey fat boy," Kyle said, "how's the camp?"

"It sucks!" Cartman replied. "You need to help me escape!"

"Why?" Stan asked.

"Because it sucks! They're making me do hard work, and are actually making me share with everyone! They said if I don't share, I don't get any food! What a rip off!"

"Why should we help you?" Kyle asked.

"Because I don't like it here! I need you guys! I need to get out of here!"

"I'm sorry Cartman, but we don't need you at the moment," said Stan.

"What?! Take that back, fag!"

"We're serious, Cartman," said Kyle. "You deserve this, and we don't need you for anything. So we're not helping you."

"Screw you guys! You will pay when I get back!"

"Thanks for warning us," Stan said. He then hung up.

Cartman angrily hung up. "Those fags! Some friends they are! They suck! I hate them! I hate them!"

"Eric, it's play time," the consoler said.

"Hey Eric," a girl walked up to him. "You wanna play doctor with me and the others?"

"No! I'm not doing such thing!" Cartman replied. "I'll sit here for a long time. I am NOT playing doctor with you guys. It's a gay game."

"But Eric, you can be the nurse this time."

"What?"

"We'll let you be the nurse. And you can have the costume, too."

Cartman thought for a second. "Ok." He walked off with the other kids.

**THE END**


End file.
